The Diary of River Song
by ItsRoisin
Summary: Short snippets of the life of River Song, The Doctor and the diary that contains their adventures.
1. The Doctor reads The Diary of River Song

That little blue book. Blimey, Was that hard to get close to! To touch it was near impossible. River never let it out of her sight. The Doctor tried, of course, to steal it. He never got close enough to read anything in it. Not for a long, long time and anyway, most of his attempts at stealing it ended in a pathetic lie or a mumbled excuse or even, most times actually, sprawled flat on his back on the floor.

After what the Doctor saw as, military operations, River always had the book and the Doctor was right back where he started. Spoilerless.

There had been times when his attempts had been successful. Three times in total.

The first was when the Doctor was young. River still scared him then and he couldn't believe his luck that he had made it so far as to get close to her diary, let alone touch picked it up and weighed it in his hands, then looked around the empty console room and licked it as if that might give away anything. It didn't. He stared at it for a while then lifted the corner of the cover cautiously. A noise sounded from outside the console room and the diary was instantly flung across the glass floor in flight.

The second time the Doctor was brave. He knew River. Knew who she was and, to his own shock and surprise, had kissed her. Multiple Times!

This time, River had disappeared into the huge hall that was her wardrobe and had left her diary in the bedroom. He flicked through, passing stories he knew and finally stopping at one he didn't.

The neat writing made him comfortable for a reason he didn't understand and he sat on the bed as his eyes flicked over seemed innocent enough until he reached the words "bare skin". His own skin instantly had goosebumps but he continued anyway. His eyes gradually widened as he read on and, once again, before he reached the end, the book was flung across the room.

The third and final time, the diary was full. The Doctor visited the library often, only to sit and stare at the little blue book that had confused him for so long. It wasn't confusing anymore. It wasn't his future anymore. It was his past and Rivers past and all that was over now. He never read it until their wedding anniversary. Not the first anniversary and not the last either. Just one. But it was important. He was going to die and he wanted to read it. In this body. The body that had loved River and the body that she had loved back. The body that had run with her, through time and space.

He sat in the corner of The Library for hours. It could have been days. He didn't know. The pages were old and crumpled and ripped in parts but he was gentle with it. Like he had always tried to be with River. He read it in one go. Didn't stop for anything and, by the time he was finished, the writing was stained and distorted with small, salty teardrops.

This was their final goodbye and the end of their story.


	2. The Daughter Of River Song

River had to go to the library. It was inevitable, just like so many events in hers and the Doctors timeline. It was where their story began and where hers ended. If she didn't go there would be no story.

They had a daughter, River and the Doctor. Not many people knew about her. Even the Ponds had never met her. Well, not knowing who she was at least. Her name was Amelia Song, named after Amy of course. She had curls like Rivers only they were just as red as Amys hair. She looked like the Doctor too, walked like him, talked like him even. And they loved her so much. Even if her timeline wasn't always perfect.

When she was a baby, River had given her a book. A special blue book which, someday, would become yet another book full of spoilers.

River only had seven years with her. Well, the real River, not the echo. By the end of the sixth year, just before Amelias seventh birthday, The Doctor told River she was going to die. She wasn't shocked and she wasn't sad, not openly and not for herself. She wanted to stay with Amelia, that was all. But, again, she knew this was something inevitable.

The night before Amelias birthday, she took the book she had given her and written its first entry. A message for her daughter.

_"To Amelia Song, for when my song has ended. _

_"The Doctor may not tell you what this means. Not unless you make him. I think you'll understand though._

_I've gone to The Library and don't worry because the Doctor will be there and ill be saved. I know it._

_You might not see me for a long time but you have to remember that that's okay. Its absolutely okay. Eventually you'll see me again. I promise, because ill find a way to see you._

_I don't want you to linger on my memory, not always. I want you to run. Take your dad and run as fast as you can because that's the way the Doctor does things. Do that and I promise you'll have the best time of your life._

_And, I love you sweetie, you and him both. If anything, remember that._

_Oh, and theres one more thing. Don't let the Doctor be alone. If not for him, for me._

_Goodbye, sweetie."_


End file.
